Love the way it Hurts
by vickyxo.xo
Summary: Clary Fray is in love with her boyfriend Jace Wayland. But when he starts coming home late, she starts getting suspicious. Things start getting tense, and trust will be tested. Will these two get through it, or will they fall apart ? First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, i do not own ANY of the Mortal Instrument characters :(

But please review. It is my first fanfiction story. :)

He was late, like always.

``I'll only be gone for an hour, two hours top.`` he said before walking out the front door.

Six hours later and here I am sitting on the cold floor with a bottle of vodka, or what's left of it. I can hear the car pull up the drive way. My heart starts beating faster. Its amazing that even though I am so angry at him, he still affects me this way just thinking about him coming home, to me.

I hear the front door open, then close and my heart stops.

He turns out the living room light, with a look of surprise and guilt.

``Where have you been?`` I slurred looking at him, if looks could kill he'd be lying there in his blood in front of me.

``Out.`` he said, crossing his arm across his chest leaning against the door frame looking at me. The smell of alcohol reiked off of him, or was that me?``When you say you'll be home in, one, two hours, I didn't expect that you'd be home six hours later.`` I said angry. His face faltered into a look of guilt then angry.

``You don't own me. I'm a grown man, I can do whatever the hell I want.`` he said, angry.

``I never said you couldn't do anything!`` I yelled at him, standing up, tipping over a little, he looked worried and tried to reach out for me but I put my hand up gesturing for him not to move.

``Don't touch me.`` I said dangerously. His face looked furious.

``You've been drinking.`` he said, not asking a question but stating a fact.

``So, I can do what I want, I'm a grown women.`` I said, mocking his words.

``But drowning yourself in alcohol, what the hell do you think your doing?`` he yelled.

``I'm just sitting here waiting for my boyfriend to come home!`` I yelled back.

``Well honey, I'm home!`` he said sarcastically. Which got me angrier, I stumbled over towards him and slapped him across the face, he looked at me shocked.

Then his face scrunched up into an angry frown, and tossed me over his shoulder.

``Jace! Put me down!`` I screamed, thrashing his back with my small pale fist.

He then dropped me on my matress, and left and locked the door behind him.

I ran towards the door banging my fists angrily, demanding he let me out.

``Sleep it off, then we'll talk.`` I heard him shout at the other end of the door,

``You don't tell me what to do!`` I yelled, banging my fists harder. All of a sudden my forehead started hurting, and sleep sounded like a good idea.

Slowly, i sat against my door my body falling over exhausted, then I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, it means alot `3  
I'm getting a little stuck on how I want the story to go on, so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me your ideas !

Again sadly I don't own any Characters from the Mortal Instrument series... sadly :(

Jace`s Pov

When I got home I didn't know what I expected, but I sure as hell never expected to see her on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka.

She looked at me angrily.

``Where have you been?`` she said slurring her words. Yupe, definitely wasted.

``Out.`` I said, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning against the door frame.

``When you say you'll be home in, one, two hours, I didn't expect that you'd be home six hours later.`` she slurred some more. I knew that was the reason for why she was upset, I was suppose to be only an hour or so, but some unexpected stuff had popped up and I had to stay longer. She turned to drinking as a coping mechanism.

``You don't own me. I'm a grown man, I can do whatever the hell I want.`` I said angrily.

``I never said you couldn't do anything!`` she yelled at me. The tone in her voice had made me flinch, I hated making her angry, to hurt her this bad.

She started getting up, but started tipping over.

Instinctly I reached out to help her but she held a hand out to stop me.

``Don't touch me.`` she said murderously. If I hadn't known her for ten years I would have shit my pants. But I loved this girl and the only thing that scarred me was loosing her.

``You've been drinking.`` I stated.

``So, I can do what I want, I'm a grown women.`` she mocked me.

``But drowning yourself in alcohol, what the hell do you think your doing?`` I yelled back furiously.

``I'm just sitting here waiting for my boyfriend to come home!`` she said, slurring a bit, and I don't know what made me say the next thing but once they left my mouth I knew she would snap.

``Well honey, I'm home!`` Next thing I knew she slapped me across the face.

I stared at her shocked. Clary, known for having very little patience and a temper that matched her fiery red hair, but would never hurt a fly, had just slapped me across the face.

Quickly I scooped her up and slumped her over my shoulder.

She started yelling and hitting me but I wouldn't have it.

I dropped her on her mattress then quickly left, locking the door behind me.

I heard her run straight into the door, banging like a maniac, screaming bloody murder.

``Sleep it off, `then we'll talk!`` I shouted, my face inches away from the door.

``You don't tell me what to do!`` she shouted banging the door a few more times.

Then after a few minutes the banging has stopped. I opened the door but noticed it wouldn't open all the way.

Clary had fallen asleep, I tried my best to move her over , then picked her up like she was a feather. I placed her on the mattress and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

She looked like an angel when she was sleeping, she looked innocent.

I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

``Goodnight Clary.`` I whispered, then walked out the door, closing it just enough to see through the crack.

I picked up the bottle of vodka and through it in the garbage, then went to lie down on the very uncomfortable couch.

She didn't understand that I am protecting her. I'm someone who if you look at me the wrong way I would kill you without a second thought.

But Clary, she could hit me, and call me the worst of names but I could never lift a finger towards her. She was something special, nothing like any other.

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

``Jace.`` I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

``It's Alec. Boss wants to see as same time tomorrow night.`` he said, sounding annoyed.

``Why? We did what he wanted tonight didn't we? We got his money, and killed Dave.`` I said.

``Someone's been snooping around, and he needs us to investigate or something. I don't know, but I know he wants to speak to us.`` I let out a sigh.

``Hey you okay man?`` Alec said sounding worried. He was my best friend, known him since he was two. He knew everything about me, he even knew about Clary.

``Its Clary, I came home and found her drunk. Alec I don't think I can keep lying to her.`` I said rubbing my eyes.

``You can't tell her anything Jace. If boss finds out that you have a girl living with you, he'll kill her. If she finds out about you, boss will still kill her.`` he said.

``You didn't see her though. She hit me man, she's never hit anyone before. I'm scarred, I don't want to lose her.`` I said, whispering, scared that I'd wake Clary.

``You just have to hope she will understand, and maybe in the future she'll realize you were just doing it to save her life. But you can't tell her.`` he said, trying to get me to realize it.

``Your right. Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow night.`` I said, giving in.

``Right, later Jace.`` he said, I closed the cell and threw it on the coffee table.

And I prayed that she would, hopefully understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the Reviews!  
Means alot 3  
This chapter might not be the greatest, but its hat i came up with. lol. And if anyone has any ideas on how the story should continue or something, please don't be afraid to suggest anything! Even something little. _**

**_I don't own any characters from the mortal instruments._**

**_But Enjoy! :)_**

_I woke up with the worst headache you could possibly imagine. My body was aching, and I felt like I was going to be sick._

_The sun was shining right down on my face which wasn't helping, so I rolled over noticing that Jace wasn't in bed. I shot up, a little to quickly and my vision went a little blurry. When I felt a little better I got out of bed and started making my way towards the living room. _

_I could hear the T.V going off, so he must be up already. When walking into the living room, there was Jace sitting on the couch watching the news. He looked exhausted. _

_He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy, he was in his jeans and white t-shirt from yesterday which meant he hadn't changed. Then I remembered him coming home late. The vodka, the yelling, and…. Oh god, I hit him. _

_As if noting someone was there, Jace looked up from the T.V and noticed me. _

_``How are you feeling?`` he asked gently. I shrugged my shoulders, flinching a little when my head started throbbing more. _

_``I've been better.`` I mumbled, he gave a sympathetic smile and moved over patting the spot next to him, which I immediately sat there._

_I leaned my head against his chest, while his arm wrapped around my shoulder, rubbing my arms._

_``I'm sorry for hitting you last night.`` I mumbled, really upset. He looked at me with a sad smile, _

_``Its okay, I'm sorry I came home late.`` he said, kissing my forehead. _

_``Why were you late?`` I asked curiously._

_``Got held up.`` he said looking at the T.V again. I turned my attention to the news. _

_Dave Simmons was murder last night between 11 and 12 at the back alley of Grubbs. _

_If anyone has any information on the shooting, or crooks, please contact to police station. _

``Poor guys. Probably there at the wrongs place at the wrong time.`` I said, hugging Jace tighter. I noticed he looked ashamed, or was it guilt? But quickly changed to blank.

``Promise me you don't go into any alleys at night?`` he said, half jokingly, half serious.

``As long as you promise me, you don't go into any alleys.`` I joked back. He chuckled softly, but it sounded as if his heart wasn't into it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Jace quickly got up and went to answer it.

I could hear a female voice.

``Jace, you have to go tonight. Boss is really counting on you.`` I could hear her say.

``Isabelle, why are you at my house? You know your not allowed here. If you need to contact me you call me.`` he said, sounding angry.

I got up from my seat, and walked towards the door.

``Jace who's here?`` I asked, walking towards the door.

Both people looked at me at the same time. Isabelle looked curious and shocked and Jace look surprised me the most. It was a look of terror.

``Who's this?`` the girl asked. She had long black hair, and wore skimpy clothes.

``No one.`` Jace said, looking back at the girl. It broke my heart.

So that's what I am, a no one. Immediately I turned around and went to my bedroom, knowing that Jace would be there once the girl was gone. For some reason I started

feeling dirty, and before I knew it, I had began to cry.

As if last night hadn't gotten me in a bad mood, this sure had.

After a few minutes I heard the front door closed, which meant our visitor had left.

Jace's foot steps were getting closer and closer, and each step he took I didn't want him any closer.

A faint knock at the door got my wiping away my tears, and crawling to the side of the room curled into a tight ball.

``Clary?`` I heard Jace say catiously, before opening the door. Immediately his eyes had focussed on me and a look of regret and guilt as written all over his face.

``Am I really a no one to you?`` I managed to whisper. He came rushing over and grabbed me in his arms, smooting my hair out of my fac, just holding me like I might fall apart.

``You could never be a nobody to me Clary. You're my future, my life.`` he said, mumbling his words into my hair.

``Then why would you tell that girl that I was no one.`` I said, pushing him back a little.

He sighed and loosened his hold on me.

``She was- is in love with me. But, I don't share the same feelings. Of course, because I love you. But, she is known for hurting other women, she almost killed someone, and I couldn't let her do it to you.`` he said, looking me straight in the eyes. But, something made me not want to believe him, but decided against it and went along with it.

``It just hurt, that's all.`` I said, looking down ashamed. I hated when Jace saw me at my weakest point, but he always surprised me by staying by my side through it all.

``I'm sorry, Clary.`` He said, kissing me quickly on my lips.

I could feel the electricity run through us in the small fraction of a second, and enjoyed it every little bit of it. Then I remembered something.

``Your going out again tonight.`` I said, knowing already what his answer was. His face proved it.

``Yea, last minute presentation. Should take about an hour or so.`` he said looking down, playing with my hands nervously. Even though it broke my heart every time Jace walked out the door, I always knew he would come back to me.

``Just call or something if the meeting goes longer then planned.``

``Of course.`` he said, getting up pulling me with him. Quiding me back to the living room.

The rest of the day involved watching movies, and popcorn, with a couple of stolen kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters from the mortal instrument.**

**(I wrote this 3 times because my computer kept shutting down.)  
Sorry if its not that good. :(**

**But Thanks for the Reviews ! **

Jace's POV

At around nine, nine thirty, I gave Clary a good-bye kiss and made my way to work.

If you can even call it that.

Isabelle probably already told boss that I have a girl living with me, so now I have to come up with a lie. It seems that my life has been revolving around on big lie, ever since I started seeing Clary.

But how do you tell someone, that lying was the only way to keep them safe? That if they knew what you did, the crimes you have commited, the innocent people you have killed, that you were a monster?  
How do you possibly tell someone that?  
I almost laughed thinking about the conversation "Hi, so yea. I work for this guy, and my job involves me killing innocent people, who've stolen or owed money to that guy. I didn't want to tell you because you knowing is dangerous and could possibly get you killed." Yea, that would be a great conversation, and I would add a 'I love you' to make her feel a little better.

No, Clary can't know about what I did. Call me selfish but I don't think I could let her go so easily.

I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, Alec as calling.

"I'm almost there." I said not bothering to say hello.

"Boss is getting imaptient. Hurry up." he said, sound annoyed.

"Tell Boss, I know seeing my face is the high light of his day, but I will be there as soon as possible." I said sarcasticly.

"Jace, you and your ego are going to get yourself killed one day." and with that he hung up.

I knew the boss hated my ego, but i've worked for him for five years, since I was seventeen years old. He learned to tolerate it, so I think he can handle a couple more years.

Finally, I reached the ally that leads to the office, I walked towards the end where the rusty metal doors were, which were guarded by two very tall, and very big bald guys stood.

"Afternoon, fellas." I said, while one of them opened the doors. They didn't say anything, like always but it never bothered me.

Alec was standing there waiting for me, and when he saw me he looked relieved.

Boss was seated at his desk, with Isabelle sitting beside him. He looked younger then he really was. Old enough to be mine and Alecs father, but young enough to look like our brother.

"Jace, good your here. I'm sure Alec had informed you on our little spy, please keep your eye out and if you know anything, you tell me, got it?" he asked, not waiting for my reply.

"Good, now moving on. You are to meet Silvester Moore downtown. He owes me $50, 000. After you get the money, kill him." He said, looking down at the stack of paper on his desk.

Alec started heading towards the door with me following, "Oh and Jace. Isabelle tells me you have a girl living with you? I'd like to meet her." he said, which caused me to stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Sorry, but I don't think its neccassary." Boss just smiled.

"Oh course its neccassary. You will bring her sometime this week or next. But no later, or else I will kill her and thats a promise. You may leave now." and with the gesture of his hand, Alec and I were dragged out of his office before I could say anything more, and we were back in the alley way .

Next thing I knew my anger had gotten the better of me and I punched the brick wall.

"Jesus Jace!" Alec yelled, rushing over to examine my hand, pain shot up my arm and my knuckles were bleeding but that didn't matter.

"I hate him, Alec. I hate him so much! Why does he do this to me? " I said through clenched teeth. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Theres nothing we can do." he said. After bandaging my hand, he patted my back and we left to do our job.

Later I came home to a sleeping Clary. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for me to come home. I smiled at the sight. She looked so at peace, so innocent.

I carefulyl picked her up, careful to not wake her, and tucked her in bed. Then quickly changed into a pair of sweats, then slipped into bed next to Clary. Insticntivly she moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her petit waist. She was my angel.

As I drifted off to sleep, I quickly kissed Clary's cheek, and whispered "I love you." Not knowing what would happen in the next two weeks.

**Kinda short I know, but I was getting frustrated because my computer kept shutting down and I had to re-write this over and over again. **

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it. :) **

I woke up to the slight sound of snoring, and when I looked over I was greeted with Jace`s peceful face, sleeping.

I didnt know what time he had come home last night, but he was home and thats all that matters. Quickly, I got out of bed, and took a quick shower. Once I was done I wrapped a white towel round my body and walked back into my bedroom. The sight was beutiful. Jace was no longer sleeping, but shirtless in only a pair of boxers. He had the perfect body, beatiful abs, uniq tatoo`s, even his scars were perfect. He didn`t have one inperfection. As if noticing somoene was watching him Jace turned round with a smirk on his face.

``See something you like?`` he said, cocky bastard I thought playfully.

``Hmm, maybe.`` I said winking at him. Walking towards our dresser and pulling out a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, and of course under wear and a bra, also pulling out clothes for Jace. He just smirked and walked over to me wrapping his arm around my waist from behind, moving my damp hair with one hand, and the other holding me close to him, gently placed his lips on my shoulder, letting them linger there for a second as a spark of electricity run through us, then rest his chin between my neck, ``God, you are beautiful.`` he murmered. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks, he was such a charmer.

``How`d I get so lucky?`` he added, holding me tighter. I turned around and rested my forhead agaisnt his wrapping my arms around his neck.

``I ask myself that question everyday.`` I said, leaning in and kissing his lips. The way he kissed me was like no other. He kissed me like I was the only thing that mattered, that I was his one and only, and that was exactly how I kissed him. Before I knew what he was doing he had picked me up and started spinning me around, which caused me to stop kissing him and started laughing. He then placed me back down, and smiled my favourite smile. His gold eyes looking at me with pure lust and love. Ì could have stared at him all day.

``I have to go to work.`` I said a little breathlessly, and dissapointed. He nodded his head looking dissapointed to.

``I`ll walk you.`` he said, removing his arms from around my waist and putting on his clothes I had got for him. I then too, put my clothes on, him watching me the whole time. You would think it would have been creepy, or uncomfortable, but not with Jace, I could pick my nose and eat it, and he would never look at me with disgust, to be honest he would probably be the one to pick my nose, not that he`s ever done it. After I was done, he quickly grabbed my hand, walking out of our apartment, then started making our way down the street.

``Do you really have to work?`` he whined, which made me smile. He could be such a child sometimes.

``Yes, I really do. Magnus is still upset about the last time I played hookie with you. I can`t miss another day.`` I said, laughing at the memory. Jace and I had spent the day at the park, just enjoying a picnik, he had fallin alseep, so I decided to draw him. When he had woken, I showed him. He was so proud that he framed the picture, along with all my other drawings of him. He claims he just loved looking at himself, but really I knew it was because he was proud to be the center of my attention.

``Fine, but could you get off work early?`` he said, hopeful. I just rolled my eyes.

``I`ll be done at 2. Its only 8 o`clock now. I`m sure you`ll survive.``

``But what if I can`t`` he said sarcasticly, I just laughed.

Soon we finally arrived at the Little Cafe, which is the place I worked at. Jace opened the door for me, then walked me towards the counter. Magnus looked up from his book and had an annoyed look on his face when he looked at Jace.

``Clary, Jace.`` Magnus said, not moving from his spot.

``Maggie.`` Jace said, letting go of my hand and taking a seat at a table. Magnus mumbled some words under his breath and continued to read his book. I just gave Jace a look which caused Jace to just shrugged. 'Be good' I mouther to him, he just smirked at started looking at the menu.`Today looked like it wasn`t going to be such a busy day, there were only about five people in the cafe, and it looked like Magnus had already dealt with all them, so I just sat with Jace and asked what he wanted.

``I want you.`` he said seductivly, leaning in and kissed me. I smiled at him, and shook my head.

``On the menu, stupid.`` he smirked, and looked at the menu quickly.

``Coffee, two milks please, and a chocolate chip muffin.`` He said, closing the menu and handing it to me.

``Right away , sir.`` I said professionally. Just then a man and the women who stopped by our house yesturday came in, and took a seat. Jace tensed.

``I`ll be just with you.`` I said, getting Jace`s order. His eyes never left them. They seemed to notice him, and decided to sit where he was.

``Jace, good to see you. Small world isn`t it?`` then man said, taking a seat across from Jace. The girl- I think her name was Isabella, or was it Isabelle? Anyways, she just sat between the man and Jace. Jace didn`t look to happy.

```What are you doing here?`` he whispered harshly, but I could still here him. The man smirked and grabbed the girls hand.

``Out to break-fest with Isabelle, of course.`` he said, like it was obvious.

Once the coffee was ready, I quickly grabbed the muffin and gave it to Jace, the girl noticing me. I turned to them and asked if they would like anything.

``I`ll have what he has.`` the man said, then looked at the girl, ``A decaf mocha.`` she said plainly. I wrote it down, then went back to getting the drinks. I noticed she leaned into the man and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said, he looked up at me surprised, then he gave me a look that gave me goosebumps, and not in a good way. Jace had looked at me to, which caused me to look down, and continued with the drinks. When done, I quickly gave them there drinks, trying to leave as quick as possible until the man told me wait.

``Whats your name?`` he asked, trying to sound seductive, but it just made me sick to my stomache.

``Clary.`` I said, taking a quick glance to Jace who was giving the man his death glare. The man then looked at Jace and smirked.

``I`m Jace`s boss. Sebastian.`` he said, extending his hand, which I took. He shook my hand then quickly took my hand back. Not meaning to be roud, I quickly smiled and walked back and at the back of the counter. Sebastians eyes never leaving me, as I left, then they were back to Jace.

``Nice girl. Not bad looking either.`` I heard him say to Jace, which caused Jace to growl. Isabelle just looked bored and took a sip of her drink.

``Leave her alone.`` Jace whispered dangerously.

``I mean her no harm Jace. Just a friendly introduction, but I still expect you to bring her to work for dinner, that is still no option.`` Sebastian said. Jace`s body was still tense, and his hands were in a fist.

``I swear to god, Sebastian if you touch her-`` he began saying but was roudly interrupted.

``You`ll what? Kill me, that`s funny Wayland, real funny.`` he said, with a humorless laugh. Jace quickly stood up as if to hit him, but Magnus quickly cut in.

``I won`t have violence in my cafe, now I suggest you calm down or all three of you must leave.`` he said, placing a hand on Jace`s shoulder. I quickly walked over and took Jace`s hand, which he held onto tightly. Sebastian just smiled, ``My apologizes. We should be on our way anyways.`` he said, getting up taking Isabelle`s hand, taking there drinks and walking out. Magnus then walked away muttering something about, 'High Tempered Constumers' or something. Jace just looked at the door, where they lefft.

``I should be going.`` he said, walking towards the door. I walked with him, silently.

``I`ll be back to pick you up.`` He said, looking at me, and giving me a quick peck on my cheek. Then left.

The rest of the day was calm, and the cafe wasn`t to busy. When 2 o`clock rolled around, Jace was here, like he said he would, and looked like he was in a better mood. Magnus waved his good-bye, and I grabbed Jace`s hand, and we walked to his friends house, Alec.

``How was your day?`` I asked Jace, as we were nearing Alec`s street.

``Boring, but now not so boring.`` he said, kissing my knuckles. I blushed, and quickly looked away. ``-You?`` he added, with humor in his voice.

``Slow.`` I said, as we walked up to Alec`s door, Jace quickly knocked, and Alec was there almost immediatly.

``Hey guys.`` he said, gesturing us to come in. Jace walked in first, bringing me with him. We walked into the livingroom, and sat on the couch.

``I put in a movie, and pizza should be here in a couple minutes. Aline and Johnathon should be here in a half an hour.`` he said, taking the chair beside them.

``My brothers coming over?`` I said, with confusion.

``Yea... is that okay?`` Alec said, uncertain. I immendiatly blushed.

``Of course, I just thought he was workign tonight.`` Jace wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and instantly rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

``What movie are we watchinng?`` I said, as I watched as a doll started murdering this guy, with a bridal doll watching.

``Chuckie.`` Alec said, just as the bell rang. He got up and later came back with a box of pizza and Aline and Johnathon with him.

``Johnathon!`` I said, running towards him and hugging him like i haven`t seem him in ages. He just laughed and hugged me back.

``Hey Clary.`` he said kissing me cheek. I then noticed Aline and hugged her too. John and Aline have been dating for about two years now, soon to be engaged I might add.

``What are you guys watching?`` Aline said, tilting her head as we all watched the bridal doll kill someone this time.

``Chuckie.`` Jace said from the couch. I then walked over and went into the same postion I was before, and Aline and Johnathon sitting on the other couch.

``You know Alec, you really nees to get a boyfriend.``Jace said, looking over to Alec, who was now choking on his pizza. We all started laughing. We all knew Alec was gay, it was just funny mentioning that he should get a boyfriend, because he would start freaking out.

``My boss, Magnus. I think is gay, I think you`ll like him.`` I added, winking at now a blushing Alec.

``I know, I asked him out already.`` he whispered, we all looked at him with our mouths open.

``SINCE WHEN!`` I found myself shouting, which made Alec blush deeper.

``For about a week.`` we all started laughing, and then soon after I found myself falling asleep on Jace.

This was just a typical Monday afternoon. The incident this morning long forgotten.

**I`m going to try and update as soon as possible, i`ve just been busy with school and stuff. But hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven`t been updating, just been busy with alot of stuff. Hope you enjoy though! **

``Claaaarry.`` A voice whispered through my dream. I was in the middle of a field, with a shirtless Jace. He was saying my name, but the voice didn't belong to him.

``Jesus, Clary. Wake up!`` The voice said, sounding vaguely familiar.

``5 more minutes.`` I mumbled, no longer in the middle of the field now, but only in plain darkness. I could hear the person chuckle. A slight nudge to my stomach, which automatically jerk and fall to the ground, my eyes wide awake and alert. Then I had noticed Jonathon laughing on the couch watching me, I just gave him my evil glare, but then caved in and started laughing also.

``You better have a good reason for waking me up.`` I said, getting back on the couch, crossing my legs and facing my brother.

``Just wanted to talk to my little sis, is that a crime?`` he sarcastically, giving me his warm smile, that we both shared.

``I guess, but where is everyone?`` I asked, noticing Jace, was no where in the room, or heard anywhere around the house, same for Alec and Aline.

``Jace and Alec went out for a little, said they had to pick something up, and Aline went home to get ready for work, she has the night shift tonight.`` he said, leaning back against the pillow.

``I see, so what did you want to talk about Johnny?`` I said playfully, using the nickname he loathed, after reading the Outsiders in grade six, I would playfully quote `Lets do it for Johnny!` whenever we had to do something, or go somewhere, remembering Jonathon getting quite upset. He smiled at the memory and rolled his eyes.

``How are you doing Clare-bear?`` he said using my nickname. I smiled at him and nudged him with my foot.

``I'm okay, you? And by the way, when are you going to ask Aline to marry you!`` I said, excitedly, he blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

``Soon, hopefully.`` he said, looking down playing with his fingers, I was suddenly interested.

``How are you going to do it?`` I asked, excitedly. He leaned back, and started thinking.

``I want to take her out to a nice dinner, then take her to the park where we met. We'll sit at the bench where we had our first kiss, and then I'll propose to her, and hopefully she will say yes.`` he said, planning it out. I smiled approvingly at him.

``Why wouldn't she say yes, we all know you guys are crazy for each other, and obviously meant for on another.`` he smiled at me.

``I guess your right.`` he said, leaning back seeming a lot more relaxed then he had before.

``What about you and Jace? How are you guys?`` he asked, looking at me. I just looked down, not knowing how to answer that question. How were me and Jace? I want to say amazing, but I know that'd be a lie. Jonathon knowing me, after not answering for a minute started having his brotherly protection instincts kick in.

``Clary?`` he said seriously. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

``Its complicated right now. I just-`` I cut myself off, he looked at me worried. Encouraging me with his eyes to continue.

``I have this feeling, that he's cheating on me.`` there I said it, out loud.

John looked taken back.

``Clary, are you sure?`` he said, leaning forward a little. I shook my head.

``No, I'm not. But he's been coming home late, and a girl came by one day. Then saw her with another guy at the Café today, I think she might be a prostitute or something, sure as hell dresses like one, and I think he's been cheating on me with her, if not with someone else.`` I said, looking down ashamed, John leaned forward and wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

``Clary, Jace loves you, why would he ever want to cheat on you?`` he said, looking at me sympathetic. I shrugged my shoulders.

``I don't know, but John, I just think there's something he isn't telling me.`` then I stopped myself.

``No, I don't think, I know there's something he isn't telling me, and it scared me. I'm scared one day I'll wake up and he wont be in bed beside me, but packing all his clothes in a suite case and telling me he was leaving, forever.`` I said, tears falling one after another. I hated being so emotional, it made me feel weak, and I was brought up the crying was a sign of weakness.

``Ì can talk to him.`` He said rubbing my shoulders, I stiffened and looked at him horrified.

``No! Please John, I can handle it.`` I said, trying to convince him.

``Clary, your crying right tin front of me worried your boyfriend is cheating on you. I'm your brother and I want to help you. Let me just talk to the guy, I wont even say that you told me any of this, just ask him how things with you are.`` he said rubbing my hair out of my face. I just shook my head.

``No, its okay. If it continues I'll ask him, but for now just drop it.`` I said pleading him with my eyes, he just looked sceptic.

``Hey, we're back!`` Jace shouted from the front door. I looked at John worriedly.

``Please Jonathon, promise me?`` I begged, his face softened, and slowly nodded his head.

``Fine.`` he mumbled. I quickly wiped away the tears and tried fixing my hair, just when Jace and Alec walked in. Jace smiling at me.

``Hey sleep head.`` he said walking towards me then stopped.

``What's wrong?`` he asked worried. I looked at John for a quick second then at Jace and smiled.

``Nothing, John and I were just talking about childhood memories. Some of the stories just got to me, that's all.`` I said, giving him a small sad smile, he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

``As long as your okay.`` he said, sitting beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

``Where have you guys been?`` I asked, looking from Jace to Alec, who were looking at each other with an expression I couldn't read, then quickly looked at Jonathon who was equally confused as I was, he then looked at me and quirked one eye brow up as if to say, `what the f-?`

``At the institute, Maryse and Robert just need some help moving some furniture around.`` Jace said, eyes never leaving Alec as he spoke.

``Oh.`` was all I said, followed by an awkward silence.

Everyone was silent. Jace and Alec seemed to be having a conversation through they're eyes, John was looking at me sympathetic, and I was looking at everyone wanting to know what the hell was going on. I was sudden angry, and didn't want to be here anymore.

``I'm ready to go home.`` I said getting up, along with Jonathon.

``Yea, I think I should get going to. I have to get up early tomorrow.`` he said, giving me a long hug, and kissed my cheek. He looked at me, and held my gaze, saying through his eyes he was there for me, for the which I nodded telling him I know. He then gave the boys a quick nod, then left. Jace was up beside me, holding my hand.

``Call you later?`` Jace said to Alec, walking us towards the door.

``Yea, I'll tell you how my date goes with Magnus.`` He said, smiling.

``Hope it goes well.`` I said dull. Jace and Alec looking at me questioning. I just shook it off, not really in the mood and walked out the house letting go of Jace`s hand.

I heard Alec mutter `what's up with her?` and I could picture Jace just shrugging his shoulders. The door then closed, but I was already all the way down the street.

``Clary will you wait!`` Jace called, I turned to him and waiting at the end as he ran towards me. The rest of the walk was silent and tense.

As we got home, I went inside without a word and made my way towards our bedroom when Jace slammed the front door, which caused me to flinch and look at him, he was passed and I'm sure I looked pissed too.

``What's your problem?`` I yelled at him. He stood there clenching and unclenching his fist.

``My problem? What's yours! You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I got back with Alec.`` he said, not moving from where he was.

``I don't have a problem with you or Alec, I just wanted to get home.`` I said crossing my arm across my chest. He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes.

``Don't give me that shit Clary. Something's up.`` he said, glaring at me.

``I don't have to tell you anything, since you don't tell me anything!`` I snapped back, which made him stiffen.

``I tell you everything.`` he said angry. I laughed at then, not a real laugh but a true unbelievable laugh.

``Don't give me that shit Jace.`` I said mocking him, which just made him angrier.

He took a step forward. To some people they would have taken a step back afraid, but I held my ground, I was not going to falter.

``What is the matter with you?`` he said, almost deadly.

``You, are what's the matter with me. I know you've been lying to me. Lying on why your coming home late. Lying on who that girl was.`` I said, angry, daring to take a step towards him.

``I told you I got held up at the office, and that girl is no one to me, she's a foolish girl who is in love with me, she's dangerous!`` Jace shouted.

``Yea, she sure looked like she loved you while she was on a date with your boss.`` I said sarcastically, which made him take a step back. He looked taken back. I could see his adams apple bob, as he took a gulp.

``She must have moved on.`` he whispered. I shook my head, and took a step towards him.

``Or she never loved you.`` I said, slowly. Jace shook his head, and began glaring at me again.

``Does this really involve Isabelle?`` he said, sounding bored, but angry.

``IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HER!`` I yelled, losing control now. Angry tears were spilling down my face, as I look at now an taken back and surprised Jace.

We were silent for a few minutes, looking at each other breathing heavily. `Till I decided to finally break it.

``Are you cheating on me Jace?`` I whispered, taking a step away from him, as if standing to close to him hurt.

``How could you ever think that Clary?`` he said hurt. I wouldn't look at him, I kept my gaze on the floor as I spoke.

``You always come home late. Then this girl comes and suddenly I'm a no one. Is she a prostitute? Are you cheating on me with a prostitute? And don't you dare lie to me, or so help me god.`` I whispered harshly, but loud enough for him to hear me, and the harshness and seriousness in my voice.

``Clary I love you. I am not lying to you, I swear.`` he said, stepping towards me, but I took a step back.

``Just don't come near me Jace.`` I said, the words burning in my throat as I spoke them. Jace looked hurt and immediately took a step back.

``I can't believe you don't believe me.`` he said disbelieving. I looked at him through my tears.

``And I can't believe you lied to me.`` I said, making him flinch. I turned around walking into our room grabbing a pillow and blanket then throwing then at him.

``You can sleep on the couch tonight.`` I said, holding no emotion in my voice. He picked up them up and placed the on the furniture.

``Clary, come on-`` he said, trying to hug me, but I jerked away from him touch.

``Just leave me alone for right now Jace.`` I said, looking at him. He got angry.

``Don't be such a bitch.`` he said under his breath. That made me snap. I looked at him, like he had grown a second head. Jace had never called me a name, no matter what the situation was, and noticing that I had heard him Jace looked sorry.

``Clary I didn't mean-`` he said, but I shut him up by punching him in the jaw. It was a weak punch but enough to hurt him. Instinctly he grabbed my arms and pushed me back, causing me to trip over my feet and fall to the ground. The room was silent, you couldn't even hear our breathing, Jace was looking at me eyes wide, I was probably wearing the same expression. Quickly, I ran in my room and grabbed a bag and started stashing clothes in it. I heard Jace knocking on the door.

``Clary, I'm so sorry, please you have to understand I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, please open the door!`` he said, banging harder.

I closed the bag up and walked through the door past Jace.

``Where are you going?`` he asked trying to stop me from leaving.

``I'll be at Jonathon's.`` I said, putting my jacket and shoes on.

``Come on Clary, lets be reasonable.`` he said, grabbing my arm, I quickly jerked my arm out of his grasp and opened the door looking back at him.

``Call me when you decide to tell me the truth, or else I'll come by sometime next week to gather more of my stuff.`` and with that I slammed the door. Hearing Jace curse out,

``FUCK!`` he screamed followed by a bang on the other side of the door.

Quickly, I walked down the street, and hopped on a bus.

10 minutes later and I was in front of Jonathon's house ringing his door bell.

My brother answered it looking tired and confused.

``Clary?`` he said. Then the tears started coming down quicker and I let out a sob as I grabbed my brother into a tight hug.

``He lying.`` I sobbed out. Jonathon looked at me, leading me in the house, setting me down on his couch getting me a glass of water.

``What happened Clary?`` he said taking a seat next to me.

I looked up at him.

``He's never called me anything bad before Jonathon, or even laid a finger on me and try to hurt me. But he's changed, and I don't know what I did wrong!`` I sobbed, Jonathon grabbed me, and started smoothing my knotted red hair.

``You did nothing wrong, hear me Clary, nothing!`` he said reassuring me.

Even though he meant his words, they truly meant nothing to me.

**Oh No!  
Looks like Jace and Clary are fighting, will these two lovers work things out, or will things go worse?  
Review!  
i`ll try updating more sooner, but i`ve just been really busy with homework and family stuff. Also i`ve been having trouble with the story plot, so again if anyone has any ideas or suggestions please dont be afraid and leave a comment or something ! :)  
Thanks for reading 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I decided to do Johnathons POV for this chapter because I thought it would go really well for the story. It would show how both Clary and Jace were feeling about the situation that happened between them. So enjoy!  
**_

**Jonathon's POV**

She sat down on my couch crying. She looked so broken.

Clary stared at my floor, with her knees up to her chest with her around wrapped round holding her legs tight. Her eyes were red and puffy as tears feel from her eyes, and her nose was slightly runny.

``Clary?`` I said cautiously, sitting down next to her. She didn't move a muscle.

``What happened?`` I said slowly, not wanting her to cry even more. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, then looked at me.

``When we got home-`` she started off, taking a deep breath. ``Jace slammed the door, and I knew he was upset. I was too. We started screaming, and I told him Jonathon, that I thought he was cheating. He told me he wasn't, and kept feeding me lies. I had enough and I told him to sleep on the couch, I just couldn't be in the same bed as him.`` she stopped, as she let more tears fall before wiping them away.

``He called me a bitch, so I snapped and I slapped him. But he..he, `` she started choking. My heart had dropped, Jace laid a finger on my sister.

``What did he do Clary?`` I asked, forcing her to look at me, she was sobbing now.

``He pushed me, then I fell. So I ran.`` she managed to say through her sobs.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my coat, she got off the couch grabbing my arm, she looked terrified.

``What are you doing?`` she yelled at me, pulling me away from the door, but she was weak and I was much stronger so I kept walking towards the door pulling her along with me.

``Please John, don't. He didn't mean it, I hit him first!`` she screamed, tears spilling down her face. I grabbed her wrist gently and put it by her side.

``He's a man Clary and no man is ever allowed to hit a women.`` I said coldly. She flinched but shook her head.

``He just pushed me, and knowing me always clumsy tripped on my own feet. Please John.`` she bedded, holding herself. I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

``I'll be home later, take a nap Clare-bear.`` I said, then walked out the door.

Moments later I was in front of Jace`s door, knocking and waiting for an answer.

When no one answered I turned the door knob, it was unlock.

I opened the door, to horrific scene. The couch was flipped over with the cushion and pillows all over the room, the glass table was in pieces on the floor, and when I took a step inside the hall, there was a hole in the wall, and another at the other end of the room. I closed the door behind me walking around the house, when I got to Clary and Jace`s room, Jace was sitting at the far wall on the floor with his head in his hands, and his knees against his chest.

``Is she okay?`` he mumbled, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

``No. She's a mess.`` I said, putting there mattress bad on the frame and sitting there looking at him. He looked up at me, and I noticed he looked almost exactly like Clary. Eyes red and puffy, expression blank. His hand was bleeding, from punching the wall I'm guessing.

``I didn't mean to push her.`` he said, raking his hand through his hair.

``I know.`` I said, leaning back. Jace was looking at the other side of the room. With his hand in his hair and his head against the wall.

``She hates me.`` he said, not moving.

``No.`` I said, `` She's upset with you, she thinks you cheating on her, or lying about something. She's not mad for you pushing her, she actually blames herself.``

He looked at me then, with guilt.

``She just got me so angry, that when she slapped me I didn't have time to think I just acted on instinct.`` he said slamming his head against the wall.

``I'm such n idiot.`` he mumbled, I smirked.

``Yea you are. Look, I came here to see if you were okay-`` he cut me off my scoffing.

``To see if I'm okay? Aren't you suppose to be smashing my head through the wall or something for hurting your sister or something?`` he said sarcastically. I smirked.

``No, but it looks like you've already smashed your hand through the wall. But I know Jace, what you and Alec do, he told me. I understand, I actually use to work for Sebastian.`` I said, looking down ashamed. This caught his attention as he starred at me with his mouth open.

``You worked for-`` he said.

``Yea,`` I cut him off nodding my head, ``Then I met Aline.`` I smiled remembering meeting her.

``How'd you get out? Its almost impossible!`` he said, his full attention on me now.

``Almost.`` I smirked.

``I'm not completely out. But enough that Aline wont be in any danger. I still go on little requests of his, but I get other people to do it for me.`` I said, thinking of Tyler and Mark who do the dirty work for me. `

``I wasn't anything special to boss, so he doesn't really use me. I'm practically useless.``

He was sitting up straighter his eyes big and looking at me.

``Do you think I can protect Clary?`` he said, dead seriously. I thought about it for a minute. Clary was much more prettier then Aline, and I knew Sebastian would be interested in her, plus I wasn't much use. Clary would be used as one of his toy, and if Jace did something wrong, her life could be put at risk.

``Not by much. No.`` I said seriously. But then an idea hit me.

``Unless…`` This caught Jace`s attention.

``Unless what John? Please, I will do anything!`` he said desperately.

I sat there quite thinking about the possibility of this. Jace could do this, with the help of Alec and my help. Tyler and Mark would definitely help, so would Clary if we told her what Jace and I did for a living. The thought broke my heart telling her. I knew she would look at us like we were monsters. We were technically. Killing innocent people for someone sick twisted mind. Very powerful twisted mind.

I looked at Jace who was getting impatient. So I answered him.

``Unless we kill him.``

Jace face had the biggest smile in the world, and was liking the idea very much.

_**HEHEHE, sort of cliffhanger. **_

_**So Johnathon and Jace plan to kill Boss :)  
Review, and see wha happens in the next chapter, even though I dont know what to write next, lol.  
Always open for ideas, even though I say that all the time. OH WELL!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, it wasn;t much. Just something small. **_


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**SOOO SORRY, I KNOW EVERYONE HATES THESE LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE THINGS, I KNOW I DO.**

**BUT I WONT BE UPDATING MY STORY FOR AWHILE, IVE BEEN GROUNDED AND ITS PRETTY SERIOUS.**

**I DONT KNOW WHEN I`LL BE OFF GROUNDING, BUT TILL THEN MY STORY,``LOVE THE WAY IT HURTS`` WILL BE PUT ON PAUSE UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE.**

**SORRY EVERYONE. BUT PLEASE KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MY STORY WHEN IM OFF GROUNDING, AND HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS READY SO YOU GUYS DONT HAVE TO WAIT A LONG TIME FOR THEM.**

**LOVE YOU ALL WHO READS MY STORY, AGAIN SORRY :( 33333**


	9. Chapter 8

**_STILL GROUNDED!  
But I managed to sneak on and post the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry if its not the greatest. _**

**_Enjoy though! _**

Jonathon and Aline decided to go out for a little leaving me home alone with nothing to do. Just great I thought to myself.

Walking into the living room I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"_Taylor Gibbs has been found in the back of Kains St. She had been shot 3 times and left to die. If anyone knows any information please contact the police station."_ The news reporter reported, looking straight at the camera. His forehead was wrinkled and he kept blinking, it looked like he was trying to hold in some tears, he wouldn't dare cry on live TV.

There was a sudden knock on the door, quickly I turned off the T.V and left to answer it, and when I did my heart felt like it fell to the floor.

"Clary, please come home." Jace said, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair wasn't his usual messy state, he looked exhausted as if he was up all night and couldn't sleep.

I looked down at the ground, I didn't want to look at him. I wanted him to beg me to come home, yes. But I want him to tell the truth, what's really going on.

"Sorry Jace-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Then lets go out to lunch and hear me out, please." he begged one more time. I took a second to weigh my options. Then finally I nodded my head, grabbed my jacket and closed the door behind me.

"Where too?" I asked, walking awkwardly beside him, my hand was burning for his touch. I needed his touch, and it was killing me inside.

"Taki's is that okay?" he smirked, knowing I loved Taki's. They had the best food there, it was just amazing.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically, then started walking faster. Jace followed smiling to himself watching Clary act like a child.

Once we got there, we immediately took our seats and read the menu.

My mouth started to water reading all the delicious dishes. A girl about our age, came to the table and took out a little notebook and pen. When she looked up, her eyes went to Jace's and her face moulded into a flirtascouis smile.

"Welcome to Taki's. My name is Kaelie and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Are you ready to order?" she asked Jace seductively, as if not noticing me.

"Yea, I'll get the regular burger, with honey fries, with a coconut strawberry smoothie." he said, not even looking at her. She wrote it all down, and started to walk away.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" I shouted, standing up. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"You forgot me." I pointed, Jace looked up amused.

"Sorry. And you?" Kaelie said taking her notebook and pen back out.

"I'll have the coconut pancakes with honey syrup, with a banana apple smootie." I said, taking my seat, she started to walk away, but I stopped her again, this time raising my voice.

"Oh, and next time your undressing my boyfriend with your eyes, remember there are other people in the room! Oh and he's mine!" I yelled at her, she started blushing with an angry scowl on her face, and started back to the kitchen.

"You just embarrassed the poor girl." Jace said, faking his surprise. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bitch had it coming. Wants to undress you with her eyes, I'll rip her skin off with mine." I murmured under my breath, playing with my napkin. He started to chuckle, when Kaelie came back and gave us our drinks, then left rather quickly. I took a quick sip, but found myself chugging the very large glass.

"Good?" Jace asked amused, watching me.

"Amazing." I said, " And yours?"

He took a sip, then smiled.

"Amazing." he said, using the same tone as me. We both started laughing.

Until I remembered I was mad at him, and my laughter started to die down, along with Jace. We sat in awkward silence waiting for our food to come, when it did I immediately dug in along with Jace.

Jace being the guy he is finished first, and sat there watching me.

"Come home, please." he said, catching me off guard.

"Jace you know what I said before." I mumbled taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Fine." he whispered, my eyes shot up and I was looking directly at him, he was looking down at his empty plate.

"Isabelle isn't a prostitute, exactly. She puts out for my boss Sebastian. Sebastian tells me and Alec, people who he wants dead." he stopped and took a deep breath, "And we kill them." he said never looking at me. I began to laugh out loud and his eyes snapped to me confused.

"You expect m-me to b-believe you're a-a m-mobster!" I laughed.

"Clary, I kill people. All those people you see on the news Alec and I have killed." he whispered to me, careful that someone might hear him. Instantly my laughing died down.

"Your serious?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Oh my god." I said to myself looking at my food.

"Oh my god!" I yelled louder, getting up and started towards the door.

"Clary, hear me out please. Let me explain!" he pleaded, pulling me back, I ripped my arm back, and stopped in my tracks.

"Jace!" I said harshly, then brought my face closer to his, "You've killed innocent people, how can I understand that?" I whispered harshly to him. I then stormed out of the restaurant.

When I got outside it was pouring rain. "Just my luck." I said harshly, I reached for my hood but realized the jacket I was wearing didn't have one.

I started walking down the street, till I felt someone grabbed my wrist. When I turned around I realized it was Jace.

"Let me go Jace." I shouted at him.

"Not until you hear me out Clary!" he shouted back.

"There's nothing for me to hear!" and with that I started walking away.

"He's going to kill you!" he shouted, which caused me to stop in my tracks. My body tense, I turned around and thinking I heard him wrong.

"What's?" Jae took a step forward.

"I said he's going to kill you, if you don't listen." at this I was confused.

"Then explain."

"I was homeless from the age of 14 to 17. When I was 17 Sebastian found me, and told me I had I choice, I either worked for him or died. I choose the obvious and decided to work for him not knowing what he did. When I found out I realized what I had gotten myself into, and was too late you escape it. I met you, and tried hiding you from Sebastian knowing what he would do if he found out about you. When he found out, he told me I had to invite you to dinner either this week or next, and if I didn't he would kill you. I can't let that happen." he said, sounding breathless by the end. I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say.

"Clary?" he said cautiously. Taking another step towards me. The rain was pelting our faces, and the wind was blowing wildly. I would have said this was a romantic moment, but really I was terrified.

"Will he leave us alone if I go?" I whispered. Jace looked down, staring at the pavement for a moment before looking at me again.

"No."

That one word was enough to make me break out in a sob. I started to shake violently, as tear poured down my face.

"H-how can h-he?" I managed to say through my sobs.

"He's a sick man." he said, not moving from his spot. I scoffed but choked on another sob. Jace snapping out of it, grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were urgent and needy, like its been forever since he's kissed me. He then broke the kiss, his forehead touching mine with his hands still on the side of my face.

"I promise you Clary, I will do everything I can to keep you safe, even if it kills me. No matter what, I won't let him get you. Never." he rushed, holding me tightly.

"I love you so much Clary." he said, kissing me again, this time more passionately, but aggressive.

I pulled back, and whispered, "I love you to Jace, I'm so sorry." he shook his head against my forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Hear me. Nothing." he said fiercely, I nodded my head not wanting to argue anymore, and brought his face to mine once more.

I grabbed his hand and rushed home.

That night, Jace and I made love.

In the morning, I woke up and notice I was sleeping on Jace's bare chest. He was rubbing my arm looking up at the ceiling and smiling. I pulled him closer, and Jace looked at me, his eyes filled with love.

"You are beautiful." he said, making me blush. He rubbed my cheek with his other hand, then traced my swollen lips.

"What are we going to do Jace?" I said, something that had been on my mind all night.

He looked at me for a second, then smiled such a devious smile. The look of a child when they're about to get into some trouble.

"Jonathon and I have a plan."

_**Hope you liked this chapter, i`ll try and post the next one as soon as possible, but my mom is being difficult and only letting me go on the computer for homework...**_

_**Review, and hop you liked ! :)3**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Yes, yes, yes i know i havent updated in a while ,im really sorry.  
Its just i got really caught up with homework and the other story im writing, ``Changes to New Lives.``  
But heres my next chapter hope you like it. _**

The plan was dangerous, people were going to get hurt.

I was worried Jace or Jonathon would get hurt, _Faith Clary, _I told my self. Have faith in them.

Jace was up making pancakes, from what I could smell, while I quickly took a shower. Once I was finished I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a green spaghetti strap top, that really made my hair seem redder and eyes brighter.

I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Jace shirtless, and in black boxers flipping pancakes.

The sight made me giggle, Jace making pancakes, ain`t that a sight to see, and in hearing my laugh Jace turned around with a smirk on his face and a raised eye brow looking questioning at me.

``And what's so funny?`` he asked, a small blush crept to my cheeks as I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at our kitchen table.

``Hopefully you are not laughing at my amazing sculpted body, for then you would kill my self-confidence because you seemed to really enjoy my body last night.`` he said with a seductive wink, then turning around and putting the pancakes on a plate. I rolled my eyes now with a deeper blush then before.

``Please, both you and I know that nothing harms your huge ego. You cocky bastard.`` I relied playfully earning a quick laugh from Jace. He then walked over and placed the pancakes in front of me, putting a plate across from me for him, then put the maple syrup and butter. I quickly dug in then let out of low moan as the rich pancake and syrup felt like melting in my mouth.

``Please, no sex noises while I'm eating.`` Jace joked, I kicked him under the table, which he then faked being hurt by the kick.

``Do I have to contact the Men's Aid Society for boyfriend abuse?`` he said, I kicked him a second time which he then gave me a smirk and continued eating.

After we were done I took our plates, and washed them then put them away, while Jace left to get dressed.

So I'm left with me, myself and I, and my thoughts.

The plan was a great one, Jace had called his boss and told him we will go to dinner tomorrow night. _Tomorrow, _my stomach did a flip, its so soon.

_But Clary the sooner the better, the sooner and you get the rest of your life to live with Jace and not have to worry about someone out there trying to kill you. You can start a family_ I told myself.

I took a seat on the hard couch just sitting there drowning in my thoughts.

'A family. You've always wanted a family.' A baby. I never thought about it before, Jace and I being parents, having a boy or a girl, maybe both. Naming them, watching them go off to school, then before you know it getting married and started a family of they're own, I never thought about it before. Would me and Jace be good parents?I know Jace is sceptic about it, considering he didn't have a very good childhood, and me well, Jonathon and I practically had to raise ourselves, but Jace and I were good people, that find themselves in a sticky situation which involves killing someone. Yea, doesn't that make us sound like angels.

``What are you thinking about?`` Jace said, startling me causing me to flinch and my heart stop. He just smirked, but looked somewhat sorry for sneaking up on me.

``Stuff.`` I replied, he quirked one eyebrow up and rolled his eyes.

``Really, I hadn't figured. I mean what kind of stuff?`` he said, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms across his chest. His golden eyes starring intently at me, half worried, half eager with a little bit of lust. He was wearing a grey sweater, and blue jeans nothing new, just his regular self.

``Children.`` I said quickly, pausing to watch Jace`s reaction, his arms fell to his sides and his body went tense.

``Clary-`` he said, but I cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

``I know Jace, you don't think your going to be a good parent, I'm worried I'm not going to be a good one either, but have you ever thought having little mini me's running around the house would be amazing, watching the spitting image of you grow up. I always thought you would be just the perfect daddy teaching your son how you fight, and winking at him when he picks out a hot girl walking down the street and appraising him`` I stopped and let out a laugh at that, ``Or protecting your little girl when she falls and scrapes her knee when falling off her bike, or when she has her first heart break. I always pictured you as the most amazing father.`` I told him, his body still tense but his gold eyes watching me intently.

``I grew up without a family, and whenever I had a place to stay I was abused. Beaten if my room wasn't clean, kicked in the stomach if I was to slow, or slapped across the face if I talked back. I don't want to be like that towards my kids, its one of my biggest fears.`` he said, he was slightly shaking, I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

``You are such an amazing man Jace Wayland, the perfect boyfriend, my best friend who I can count on and tell anything too and not have to worry about you judging me. That is the kind of father I know you will be to our kids.`` I said, standing on my tippy toes embracing him in a romantic kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and he started to pull me closer to him, I broke our kiss, looking into his eyes. My hand caressed the side of his face, his head leaning into my touch turning his head slightly to kiss my hand, his eyes never leaving mine.

``I trust you.`` I said, with a small smile. After a moment of just starring into each others eyes, Jace grabbed my hand and walked us down the street.

``I trust you too.`` he said, while we were walking. We walked in a comfortable silent, not knowing where we were going, but I didn't really care as long as I was with Jace I didn't care where he took me. We stopped at a small garden downtown, enjoying each others company when suddenly Jace put his hand under my chin so I was facing him.

``I don't know what will happen tomorrow night at dinner, but I want you to know that if I make it out alive, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I want to get married, I want to your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night and I want to start a family. I want us to grow old together, and I want you to be the last thing I see before I die because Clary I am in love with you, and you are my world without you, I would be nothing. You make me feel like I matter, like I'm important. You showed me how to live and how to have faith. You're the only person I trust, and you are the only person I have ever loved. No matter what happens tomorrow please know that I will love you even if I die, and that you are always in my heart.`` he said, starring deeply into my eyes. I could feel tears spilling down my face but that didn't matter at the moment.

``Clary, after tomorrow I want to leave town with you, and get married. It can be small, big or just us two, but I want us to be married, so I know you are mine and I am your, forever. So I guess what I'm saying is-..`` he cut off, getting down on one knee with my hand in his hand, and people watching. He was trembling, but his eyes never left mine. He took a deep breath, I never seen him this scared before.

``What I'm saying is, Clary, will you marry me?`` my heart had stopped. I heard gasps throughout the little garden, it felt like time had stopped, and it was just me and Jace.

Forever Jace and Clary.

Without hesitation I started shaking my head and tears spilling down my face faster.

``Yes! Yes, I will marry you!`` I shouted, launching myself at Jace. He hugged me tightly spinning us around while the people watching cheered.

He then took my face between his hands, while whispering, ``I love you Clary Fray.`` and then kissed me passionately.

Life could not get any better.

_**Im thinking maybe 3 or 4 more chapters till im done the story. **_

_**I have a good idea of what should happen next, but im not sure.**_

_**Please review and hope you liked it :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day.

The day where only one person will walk out alive. Where one person will die at another person's hands. Well more like a lot of people will die.

Jace said that some of the men and women will turn to our side once they know what's happening because they are too in the same situation or just hates Sebastian and wants him dead also, but many are his followers and will do whatever to make sure no one hurts him, they would choose him over they're own life.

Jace was downstairs with Jonathon and Alec going over the plan again, making sure they knew they're rolls perfectly. I on the other hand was in my room getting ready for the worst dinner date in my life. My heart is beating hard, adrenaline is surging throughout my body, I wasn't ready for this, I'm worried Jace, Alec or Jonathon might get hurt, or worse killed! But on the other hand I was ready for all this to just be over so Jace and I can live our lives and be happy.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I quickly did my last curl and put the finishing touches to my make up. My dress was a deep green, making my hair a brighter red, and my eyes a brighter green. It hung on one shoulder and flowed to just above my knee's and tied at my waist. My shoes were the same green. **(Outfit and shoes on Profile)**

I looked at myself now, a single tear falling down my face I quickly wiped it away plastering a fake smile on my face then made my way downstairs where Jace was there seen in a black suit waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked, putting his hand out for me to take it. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him, taking hold of his hand while he lead us out the hand and down the street.

We stopped for a second, Jace looking down an alley way. I heard him take a deep breath, then led us down, said alley. His grip on my hand tightened, I touched his shoulder with my other hand to reassure him I was there. A metal door with two huge muscular men stood, looking at us with smirks on there faces. One opened the door for us, when we got there, neither bothered saying anything as we walked through.

The room was lit with candles and a huge table wit red satin was in the middle, with plates and food. Sebastian was sitting all the way at the far end with Isabelle on his right and Alec on his left. Jonathon was seated next to Alec while Aline was beside him. There were two seats empty beside Isabelle where I guessed was where Jace and I were to sit.

"How nice of you to join us, please take a seat beside Isabelle." he said.

Jace was about to sit beside Isabelle when Sebastian stopped him.

"Please Jace, I prefer Clary to sit there." he said, Jace tensing but didn't fight against it. Quickly I took a seat.

"So Clary, tell me what you do for a living?" Sebastian said, trying to start small talk. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Well considering we met at my work, I'm a waitress at that café." I told him, holding in an eye roll at his pathetic excuse of conversation. He just laughed like he was remembering.

"Oh right, how could I forget." he said, putting a little more emotion into the sentence then what was needed.

"You look lovely, might I add." he said, eyeing me up and down his eyes resting on my breast. Jace let out a growl putting his arm protectively around my shoulder.

"Relax Jace, I was only looking." Sebastian said innocently.

"Let me introduce you to everyone Clary." Sebastian said, but I stopped him before he could.

"No need, I know everyone." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Really, well I guess you would know Alec since he is Jace's best friend and you did meet Isabelle, but how do you know Jonathon and Aline?" he asked, a little confused.

"Jonathon's my brother, and there fore I know Aline, because she's his girlfriend." I simply stated, Sebastian looked a little taken back, but quickly recovered.

"How wonderful then." he said.

"Now Clary, getting down to more important things." he said, putting more food onto his plate.

"How would you like to work here?" he asked, everyone let out a gasp, but Jace slammed his fist into the table, standing and his glaring at Sebastian.

"Absolutely not!" Jace yelled. Two men came over and forced Jace back into his seat.

"Thank you, but I think I will have to pass." I said, putting it our as gently as I could, Jace's hand was resting on my lap, trying to calm himself down.

"Well maybe think about it, you get paid pretty well, and well-" he said, his eyes filling with lust, "Have special privileges." he said winking at me. My mouth dropped as I'm sure everyone else's, Jace's hand tightened on my leg, and I felt like I was about to be sick.

"My answer is still a no." I said dully, Sebastian seemed outraged by my answer.

"I don't think you have a choice." he said, standing up now.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is final. No." I said holding my ground, I was now standing along with everyone else.

"If you do not accept, you are accepting death and putting your family in danger." he said. By now Jonathon had managed to get behind him, no one noticing him.

"Why are you doing this!" I screamed at him, pure hate now laced my words, Sebastian just smiled at me.

"Because young lady, I have the power to." he said, snapping his fingers five men entered the room. Everything happened so quick.

"Now!" Jace yelled, Jonathon had taken out a knife and lunged for Sebastian but he moved at the last second and John stabbed his arm, causing Sebastian to cry out in pain. His men leaped into action, fighting each and every one of us.

Jace was fighting off two men, but one of the guards came in a started helping Jace, and same with Alec and Isabelle. I looked over and watched my brother fight Sebastian, John lunged to Sebastian but he blocked it, and was punched John in the head, then pushing him into the wall, having him crumble to the floor unconscious.

"John!" I screamed, Sebastian turning around his ace savage and his eyes burning with hate locked onto me, and was now running towards me.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, he killed the man in front of him and was running towards me.

It all happened so slow. Sebastian took out a gun from his belt and was now pointing it at me. His eyes met mine and he had a horrible smile on his face, blood running down his face from a cut on his head. Then I heard the gun being fired, and Jace getting in the way.

His eyes went wide and his face contorted into pain.

"Jace!" I heard myself scream. I watched as Jace crept up behind Sebastian and stabbed him from behind, and Sebastian's dying with a smile on his face. I ran to Jace, his body now crumpled on the floor. I flipped him on his side, tears rolling down my face, no one dared to move as they watched the fiery red head hold onto her loved one.

"Jace please, wake up, wake up!" I yelled, sobbing. His eyes flickered open, his face still in pain, but his eyes were open. I could hear the faint sound of the ambulance and police sirens outside.

"Don't die Jace, please stay with me!" I yelled, he coughed up blood and was gurgling, trying to say something.

"Clary," he managed to say, "I love you." then he closed his eyes.

"No! Jace, wake up, open your eyes, please! You can't leave me, you promised, you promised!" I shouted holding him closer to me, sobbing into his golden hair. Aline was crying into Jonathon's shoulder who was now conscious, and Isabelle was crying into Alec's. The paramedics burst in, immediately going to Jace. One put they're finger on his neck to see if he was alive.

"His pulse is faint!" he shouted, my heart stopped, he was still alive!The paramedics put him on a stretcher, holding me back.

"Please, you have to let me go, he's my fiancé!" I yelled, thrashing around as someone I didn't know was holding me back. The paramedic shouted at the person who was holding me and let me go, which then I ran into the back with Jace holding his hand all the way to the hospital.

They put me in the waiting room, where soon everyone showed up.

"What happened?" Alec asked, walking through the doors and hugging me tightly.

"They put him in immediate surgery, they said it was pretty bad." I said, letting gout a sob.

"What if he dies?" I sobbed some more, Jonathon came over and put me on his lap like he used to do when we were kids and I was upset, then began stroking my hair and Aline came over and started rubbing my back as I cried.

Hours later a doctor came out.

"Can I talk to one of Jace's family?" he said, immediately I stood up straight hugging myself.

"I'm his fiancé." I said, my voice sounded scratchy.

"Jace is in critical condition right now, his heart line went flat but we managed to bring him back." he said, I put my hand over my mouth holding in a sob, more tears spilled down my face as John came over and put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him as he held me.

"He is in a coma right now, but he's holding on. We are going have to keep a close eye on him tonight and if he makes it through he will probably have a good chance at surviving this." the doctor said. We all thanked him, and as he started walking away and ran up and asked him to wait.

"Is he allowed visitors?" I asked, my eyes full of hope. The doctor looked sad before he answered.

"For right now no." he said, and every once of hope left my eyes as I looked down at the dull floor and nodded my head in understanding.

"But," the doctor said looking around, "I'll make an acceptation." he said smiling at me, I hugged him so tight throwing him off guard but soon he hugged me back and showed me to Jace's room.

He had wires all over his body and he looked pale. Almost as pale as the white blanket over him. To be honest he looked dead, and if I couldn't hear the heart monitor I probably would have thought he was.

I rushed to his side taking his hand in mine, holding him tightly.

"I'm here Jace." I said, pushing his hair out o his face.

"I'm here."

2 weeks later and Jace still hasn't woken up. I was going to the hospital coming from home, I needed a shower and change my clothes, it was getting to a point where the doctor's and nurses were begging me to shower and change.

As I walked through the doors I made my way to Jace's room, praying he had woken up while I was gone. Nothing would make this day any better if he woken up.

I walked through the door Jace had been sleeping in and stopped immediately, walking out of the door to see if I had gone into the wrong room, but nope it was the room he was staying in. I walked back in and saw the bed was made, and there was no Jace in sight. My heart started beating faster as I ran out of the room to the front desk.

"Why isn't anyone in room 134?" I shouted, tears rolling down my face. _Please, please don't tell me he's dead, please _I pleaded in my mind.

"Did no one tell you?" she asked shocked, then typed something on the computer.

"No! Obviously not or I wouldn't be here!" I shouted at her, seriously they let airheads work in the hospital?"He just checked out a couple hours ago." she said, I looked at her confused.

"What-what?" I stuttered. She pointed to the computer.

"It says here that he woke up, and doctors said he was fine, so he checked himself out." she said. Then she searched the desk and pulled out an envelope.

"Are you Clary? I'm just assuming because the patient said to give this to a girl named Clary and had red hair and green eyes." she said, holding the envelope.

"Yes, I'm her." I managed to say, she handed me the envelope with a sad smile.

"He said to give this to you." she said, I took the envelope and left the hospital.

I drove all the way home, tears rolling down my face.

I entered the house and noticed things missing. I ran into the bedroom and realized Jace's stuff was gone. I sat on my floor holding the envelope. Debating if I should open it.

I decided I should and when I did a wave of tears fell down my face.

_Clary,_

_As you can probably tell I'm not at the hospital anymore, and yes it means I have woken up. If your home now, you probably know that my stuff is gone. I have unfinished business I have to do and its best for you not to be involved. Its for your safety._

_I don't know when I will be back,- or if I'll ever be back._

_But I want you to know I love you Clary. From the moment I met you, I knew you were the girl for me, that you would be the one to change me forever. You weren't like another girl, you were something special and was definitely a keeper. _

_Right now you probably hate me, and I don't blame you, I hate myself to for leaving. _

_But please know, that I love you no matter what happens. _

_And if you must, move on start a new life… a new lover. But know that I would- no I could never replace you, and I don't plan on every moving on from you._

_Farewell Clary._

_- Jace._

Tears spilled onto the piece of paper that was in my hands. My body was shaking and my head was spinning. I looked at the ring on my finger and my felt like my heart was twisting inside me. This couldn't be happening, but it is.

He's gone.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAY`S AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it sure was a joy to write.**_

_**Review please ! :)**_

_**and remember this is NOT the last chapter.**_


	12. Epilogue

**_I know alot of people were really dissapointed and mad about the last chapter, but i couldnt help myself, i just love those types of heartdropping stories that make me angry to write or read.. Sorry._**

Its been two years since he's been gone.

Two years I haven't heard from him, knowing if he was alive or dead.

It was Christmas Eve, (ironic) and I was in the kitchen setting up the table, trying my best to keep my holiday spirit up, but nothing has really been the same since he's been gone.

I spent my years wondering why did he leave? What was one good reason for why he should leave? I always thought about it, and my answer was always ' _I don't know'._ My life was just complicated I guess.

I never moved on either, I tried dating but Jace's face would always appear in my mind, and I couldn't remove him from my mind. I hated him so much, I hated that he left me alone, I hated that he said he loved me before he left, I hated him so much… but at the same time I loved him with everything in me, and no matter what, or how hard I try I can't seem to get rid of the feeling. Love is impossible to get rid of, it sticks with you and it can either tear you apart or be the most wonderful thing in the world. Right now, all I have to say is love stinks.

I was putting a couple cookies on a plate when I heard someone behind me, I turned around with the plate in my hands but when I saw who it was the plate of cookies fell to the floor, long forgotten.

"Oh darn, and they looked so delicious." he said, his eyes lingering on my face. I just stood there in shock. My mind better not be playing any tricks on me, or this would definitely be a cruel joke right now. All I could do was stare at him. He was here, after all these years, Jace was here in my kitchen, starring at me.

"Jace?" I said, letting out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"The one and only." he said, taking step more into the tiny kitchen. I never moved, I stayed in this house because it was the closest thing I had to Jace, and I didn't want to let it go.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, my heart thumping wildly in my chest, tears threatening to spill over.

"Clary, please let-" he tried to say, but he was cut off my a small voice.

"Mommy, who are you taking too?" my little baby said, then as if noticing someone else in the room, her eyes met Jace's.

"Who are you?" she asked confused. My heart stopped, right then. Gold eyes, meeting gold.

"Jace, who are you?" he asked, bewildered. He was starring at her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I'm Peyton." she said, walking over to me, and then looked down at the ground where the cookies laid.

"Mommy, you dropped Santa's cookies." Peyton said, her face showed sadness. I quickly snapped out of my trance, looking at Jace a quick second noticing he was furious, and hurt. I quickly bent down and picked up the cookies and threw them out, the put the plate in the sink.

"I know baby, I'll put new ones out." I said, gripping her shoulder's then gently kissed her forehead.

"Go back to bed, or else Santa won't how up." I said, giving her a quick wink then directed her towards the stairs. But before she left she walked over to Jace and with her little finger gestured or Jace to bend down to her level. She then kissed his cheek, and gave him the exact same smile as his.

"Merry Christmas Jace." she said, then ran her blond curls bouncing as she left.

This left me and Jace in the kitchen. He wasn't looking at me, it was evident he was hurt.

That's when I realized, _'He doesn't know.'_

"I see you moved on." he said with no emotion in his tone, still not looking at me. His eyes were on my kitchen floor.

"No." I said plainly. I crossed my arms and leaned into the kitchen counter a little, watching his every move. Two years, and nothing has really changed.

He looked more muscular then he was before, and his hair was longer but still had his blond curls. His face was the same, but if possible he looked more handsome then before.

My heart ached for him, I was pleading for him to walk over and kiss me. _'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' _I thought to myself. This caused me to look away from him.

"She looks like you." he said, my eyes snapped back to him he was now looking at me.

"Your kidding me right, the only things she got from me was her curly hair, and mouth." I said, remembering Peyton as she was born. It pained me of how much she looked like Jace.

"Who's her father then?" he asked, the question he was dreading but made my stomach drop.

'_Should I tell him?' I asked myself, 'Will he leave us again?'_

I had to do this for Peyton though, ever since she knew what Christmas was, and Santa Clause all she asked for was to know her daddy, and here he was, she had met him.

But she didn't know, and neither did he.

"Well?" he asked a little impatient.

I looked down, tears falling down my face.

"You know, the day you left it was probably the worst thing you have ever done to me." I whispered, wiping away the tears.

"I know, but I had to do it." he said, this made me furious.

"Why! Why did you have to Jace?" I yelled at him, then I was scared I had woken up Peyton. Then I whispered a little softer.

"Why did you have to leave." I choked out. He looked ashamed.

"Because Sebastian is a live." he said. Looking directly at me. I shook my head at him, he's crazy.

"No, I saw him die, I watched him die with my own eyes Jace." I said, shaking my head remembering the look on Sebastian's face as he died in front of me.

"The police never found his body, he's gone Clary, but a live." this caused me to collapse to the ground sobbing, Sebastian was a live. Then I looked at Jace.

"You left to go find him?" I said, and Jace nodded with a sad smile.

"I thought that if he found out we weren't together anymore, he would leave you alone and come after me. So I left to find him, but I never did. I came back though Clary, I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." he said, kneeling in front of me now holding my hand.

"It physically and mentally pained me to be away from you." he said.

That's when I decided to tell him.

"Peyton's yours." I said.

His eyes popped right out of his head as he processed my words.

"What?" he choked. I was on my knees, begging for him to believe me.

"Peyton is your daughter, the night you told me about everything, the night we had sex, that was when it happened." I told him, holding his hands tighter as he just starred at me in disbelief.

"I found out a couple weeks after you left." I told him, remembering being sick then going to the doctors with John, then finding out I was pregnant. I cried that week and the weak after because I was so scared and felt so alone.

"Can't you tell? She looks exactly like you." I said, running my hand along his cheek.

I watched as he processed my words. His mouth was slightly open, and he wouldn't look at me.

"You know for Christmas she asked to meet her daddy." I told him, his eyes snapping back to me filled with tears.

Tears that just broke my heart. I put both hands on Jace's cheeks as I watched him cry.

"She's my daughter." he said, tears spilling down his face, looking at me as if I was about to jump up and yell, 'Just kidding!', but I didn't, all I did was nod my head causing my own tears to fall down my face.

We sat there on my kitchen floor, talking about Peyton, and how amazingly bright and beautiful she was, just like her daddy, then we talked about the places Jace went, and the people he met. It wasn't long until it reached 6:00 and I could hear little foot-steps running down the stairs. I looked at Jace and immediately he stood up and went to the living room.

I saw Peyton at the bottom of the stairs, as she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Did Santa come?" she bounced excitedly, I nodded my head and pointed towards the living room.

"He brought so much stuff for you!" I said, enjoying Jace and I's daughter run into the living room, then stop right when she got to the door.

"Jace?" she asked confused.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear as Jace stood up and watched us with so much love.

"Remember how you told mommy you wished Santa would find your daddy?" I asked, and that was all she needed to know, as her eyes snapped to Jace. Her tiny legs started walking cautiously towards Jace, my heart breaking at this beautiful scene.

"Daddy?" she asked carefully. Jace had new tears rolling down his face as he nodded, and Peyton ran straight for him hugging him and kissed his face. We were all crying, watching this beautiful family reunion.

"I love you, and I plan on never leaving again." I heard Jace whisper in her ear as her eyes brightened with happiness, she then hugged him again, sobbing happily into his shoulder.

She then looked at me and opened her arms gesturing me to join the hug. I smiled and immediately hugged them both. But then Jace had put Peyton down, and got down on one knee. Peyton was jumping with joy as I looked at Jace.

"I know I messed up big time, and I know you are probably extremely pissed. But I want you to know I never stopped loving you, and I never expected a daughter but I love her just as much as you. She is beautiful, and I love you both so much." he said, taking a black box from his pocket.

"I came here today, to ask you to forgive me and hopefully start where we let off. But I got way more then I bargained for, so what I'm asking right now is.." he said opening up and the box to show a beautiful ring, Peyton was watching me intently knowing what was happening, like I said she was a bright girl.

"Clary Fray, will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope. I looked at Peyton watching her wait for my answer. I then looked at Jace and flung myself at him.

"Yes, Yes! A million yes's!" I shouted, kissing him straight on his mouth.

Peyton was cheering in the background and when Jace and I broke our kiss I pulled Peyton into our hug.

I finally have my family.

**_I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. _**

**_Merry Christmas to all!  
_**


End file.
